Nowadays, a variety of cooking utensils such as gas stoves, infrared oven, microwave oven and electric stove are widely used to cook food. Different cooking utensils have their advantages or disadvantages. Depending on the food to be cooked, a desired cooking utensil is selected.
Take an induction cooking stove for example. When a current flows through the induction coil of the induction cooking stove, electromagnetic induction is performed to produce eddy current, thereby heating a foodstuff container. By adjusting the electricity quantity to the induction coil, the heat quantity supplied to the induction coil is controllable. As known, depending on the kinds and ingredients of the foodstuffs, the heat quantity and the heating time required for heating different foodstuff containers are usually different. By undue experiments, the user may realize optimal cooking data associated with different foodstuffs. The cooking data include the heat quantity and the heating time required for heating the foodstuff container and a sequence of placing ingredients of a foodstuff into the foodstuff container. If the user forgets the cooking data, the user may fail to cook a delicious food.
Furthermore, the conventional induction cooking stove has a function of measuring a temperature of the foodstuff container. Since the temperature of the foodstuff contained in the foodstuff container fails to be measured, the heat quantity and the heating time required for heating the foodstuff container are empirically determined. For achieving the optimal cooking data, the user may place a thermometer into the foodstuff container to be in contact with the foodstuff in order to measure the foodstuff temperature. According to the foodstuff temperature, the heat quantity and the heating time required for heating the foodstuff container could be determined more reliably. As known, some kinds of foodstuffs need to be cooked at a specified temperature in order to produce delicacy taste. In other words, the actual foodstuff temperature is an important factor for cooking such foodstuffs. Even if a thermometer is used to measure the foodstuff temperature, the user needs to continuously adjust the heat quantity for heating the foodstuff container. A too long or too short heating time fails to produce the delicacy taste.
There is a need of providing an intelligent heater so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.